mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
This page contains questions editors frequently ask. It is continuously developing, as the show evolves. If you have a question for the FAQ, leave a message on Leverage Guru's talk page. Wiki * Who are the people of the Mr. Robot Wiki? ::We are not a delusion. We are a group of Mr. Robot fans who enjoy extending our viewing experience by discussing, analyzing, picking apart and writing about our show. Anyone who shares our interests and is willing to play by a few simple rules is welcome to join us. * Are you affiliated with the show or the network? ::No. None of our major editors is connected to the production of the show, USA Network or NBC (USA's parent company). Opinions expressed on the forum and the talk pages belong to their respective authors and do not represent the opinion of the community, the Mr. Robot producers, cast and crew, the studio, or the network. If you have any comments or questions for the writers, producers, or actors, please refer to their official contact information on the USA Network Mr. Robot web page. * Is this an official site? :: No. The Mr. Robot Wiki is a fan site created and run by fans of the show. All contributions are made in good faith and to the best of our (fan) knowledge. As this is a collaborative project which can be edited by everybody, we cannot guarantee that all additions are correct and true but we try our best to patrol every edit and add relevant sources based on the canon of the show. * Should I register? ::Absolutely. IP's can contribute, but only registered users can use all the wiki's functions. More importantly, let us get to know you. Editing * Why is a page locked? :: Pages are locked for two reasons: they are pages that are undergoing revision or reorganization, or because we want to limit who can edit a page. Major pages such as templates and the main page are locked so we maintain control over the overall appearance of the wiki. Individual pages are locked when they need it; pages are often locked for a short time when they're undergoing revision. :: Currently locked pages: :: Mr. Robot. Mr. Robot is locked because of the rapid change in the character. We have to decide whether Mr. Robot should remain one page, or whether we should create a second one about Edward Alderson. We also need to determine how to discuss Mr. Robot in relation to Elliot. Given the finale is this week, we will leave it locked until the finale runs, make a decision, and open it back up. If you have something to contribute, please use the Mr. Robot talk page for now. * I have an idea for a page. Can I start it? ''' ::Go for it! Just click the '''Create a new page link at the bottom of the page, the CONTRIBUTE box at the top right of the page, or just click here and get to work. An admin may follow up and make formatting changes, but your work will be valued and respected. Some of the best pages on a wiki are the ones that go beyond episodes and characters. Pages about filming locations, music, technology, hacking and more will enhance his wiki. Canon * Who is Mr. Robot? ::Mr. Robot is a delusion Elliot created, bringing his father back to life. The complete nature of Mr. Robot's role in Elliot's life is still evolving, but it appears Mr. Robot is designed to help Elliot undertake the elaborate hack fsociety has planned. What is unclear is whether we really know everything about Mr. Robot, or even Elliot's father, Edward. * What are Elliot's mental illnesses? ::We can only list what the show has explicitly identified: social anxiety disorder, clinical depression, delusions and paranoia. He not is not autistic, nor is he schizophrenic, and he does not have hallucinations. A discussion of each of Elliot's illnesses is in his article. * What if I see one I think is missing? ::Based on the show dialogue, the list is complete. Attempts to diagnose based on what an editor thinks they see will be removed. We will only list what we can verify from canon. * Are Shayla and Fernando Vera real? ::In all likelihood, yes. It appears everyone around Elliot is real except Mr. Robot. About the Show * Why isn't there an episode this week? ::Mr. Robot is a limited summer series, running for ten weeks. It premiered June 24, 2015, and its first season finale is August 26, 2015. USA Network may rerun the show from time-to-time; watch your program guide. It also reruns episodes of current shows on Cloo, SyFy and other NBC-owned channels. * Has Mr. Robot been cancelled? ::No! It has been renewed, and will return in summer 2016, with at least ten episodes.